


How to greet an alligator

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Meetings, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey's aunt comes over for his wedding preparations and meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to greet an alligator

“Fucking neato!”

Leatherhead was not used to new people responding like that the first time they met him. He was a 7 foot tall probably 500 pound apex predator. Sure he was intelligent and wouldn’t normally harm a soul that didn’t mean him or his friends harm, but his appearance didn’t suggest any of that. A stranger’s first response tended to be some manner of scream or panicked swearing. Casey Jones’ aunt was still standing there with with stars in her eyes and a goofy grin on her face. Not sure what to do Leatherhead just decided to return her… greeting? “Good afternoon ma’am.”

The little woman laughed. It was a lovely sound. “Hey, sorry about my French but you’re probably the prettiest person I’ve seen in a long while.”

“Oh! Thank you, I’m just not used to making such a positive first  impression.” The anthropomorphic alligator pushed his glasses back up his snout. Thankfully no one could see his blush.

“HEY! Auntie E! There you are, I’ve been lookin’ for ya! The tailors’ ready to measure all the ladies for their dresses ‘n suits n’ whateva ya want to wear.” Casey Jones sauntered up to the pair and Leatherhead rubbed his ear from the volume. The brunette looked first at his still grinning aunt, then at the large reptile. His blue eyes narrowed as he deciphered the situation.

“Thank’s Arnie,” Eva said as she giggled. The dark eyed woman winked at the huge mutant before walking away. “I’ll see you later big guy!”

Casey waited until his aunt was out of sight before he turned to his friend. “She likes ya LH, you should talk to her later.”

“I might just have to.”


End file.
